Él águila azul
by Amaya de Inuzuka
Summary: Una tarde de otoño en Konoha...dos ninjas entrenando...una emoción...un pésimo resumen (naruhina no lemon)


**Él águila azul**

**Es mi primer one-shot así que espero tengan compasión con esta novata escritora. Basado en la canción Agony de Kotoko, quién en verdad me gusta como canta.**

**Espero que les guste, y no pongo la letra de la canción porque no la traduje bien...si no me entiendo en el español ¿como voy a traducir japones? (Inner: Nah...ignorenla yo la calmo)**

**Dejando de lado mis traumas, espero que les guste, y claro que me encantaría leer más de sus trabajos para volverme más..."experta"**

**Acepto recomendaciones de todo tipo.**

**Etto...vamos allá...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, si no, esto ya hubiera pasado y Jiraiya seguiría vivo**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era una bella tarde en Konoha, las hojas de los árboles caían algunas café chocolate, unas rojizas y unas doradas...

Todo era precioso, incluso en el Clan Hyuga las etapas eran muy respetadas, y no se les permitía entrenar en el patio, de modo que los jóvenes con el Byakugan debían practicar sus artes en otro lugar para no causar la furia de los ancianos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En un sendero muy grande, donde aún los árboles permanecían verdes, un rubio llamado Naruto practicaba como hacer crecer aún más su Rassengan (creo que se escribe, sino una disculpa) sin desperdiciar todo su chakra en un solo ataque.

Su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno había intentado decirle muchas veces como hacerlo, pero el Uzumaki quería lograrlo por su cuenta.

Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por el trabajo tan arduo, pero...un águila azul se atravesó cuando el iba a dar su última ración de chakra, distrayendolo, y por eso se pudo quedar de pie, mientras observaba, embobado, el movimiento hipnotizante del águila, mientras dio una vuelta por el bosque, desapareciendo y lo único que dejó fue una pluma de un azul cielo precioso, que se desvanecío en sus manos, ya que estaba hecha de chakra, de uno muy especial y poderoso, en su opinión, pero la pluma ya no estaba.

Intrigado, la persiguió por todo el bosque, más bien, buscó por todo el bosque. Quería ver en persona al dueño o creador de esa águila que tanto lo había hipnotizado, quería ver quién podía hacer eso, un águila con su propio chakra y que "viva" por un rato, que fuera tan impresionante e hipnotizante...

Entonces, visualizó de nuevo al águila, pero ahora era un poco más pequeña, o tal vez fuese su imaginación pero...era la hermosura encarnada.

Prestó más atención a donde se dirigía de regreso y corrío detrás de ella, dandose cuenta de que iba por la dirección correcta, y después de correr un rato, entró a un sendero más apartado y florecido que los demás, donde vio una figura femenina muy trabajada...si eso podía ser una descripción. Estaba de espaldas, solo le pudo ver el cabello, azul marino,recogido en una coleta, la camisa sin mangas que llegaba unos cuantos centimetros antes de su ombligo (al parecer), la sudadera lila atada a su cintura que no dejaba ver nada más. Tal vez llevara un short.

-Disculpa-le llamó la atención a la joven, que no volteó a verlo, tal vez por petulancia...o por que ella ya sabía quién era él-¿tu haces esto?

-Etto...si...-le respondió, aún sin voltear, pero con una voz que a Naruto le parecío más que conocida.

-¿Te conozco de algún lado?- le preguntó acercandosé más a ella, un poco curioso, un poco peligrosamente.

-No sé si _tú _me conozcas a _mí_-lo confundio la muchacha, que dejaba notar más una personalidad muy conocida.

El ojiazul la tomó por el brazo, y la hizo girar, viendo directamente sus ojos de un lila pálido y con aire de temor, y para sorpresa, en lugar de solo ver el rojo en las mejillas de la chica, ambos se sonrojaron por el contacto.

-¡H-hinata! ¿Tú lo hiciste?- le preguntó el rubio, más con exigencia que con amabilidad, provocando más temor en la mirada de la chica.

-S-si...yo lo hice.

Zafó su brazo de la mano del Uzumaki, con una fuerza inusitada por parte de la peliazul, quién intentaba no desmayarse, pero la cabeza le dolía muchisímo.

Su respiración se acelero, su cuerpo empezó a temblar,...y la Hyuga echó a correr, con lágrimas en los ojos de pura vergüenza...quería huir,huir, huir,...

Acto seguido, Naruto empezó a correr detrás de ella, pero por algo era la ninja más rápida de la aldea y pronto le perdió el rastro, dejandolo solo a merced del bosque.

Sin darse por vencido, siguió buscandola, sintiendo la culpa y otra emoción no identificada en su cuerpo, que también empezo a temblar fuertemente.

Llegó a una laguna, donde la Hyuga estaba arrodillada, llorando su amor, y gimiendo timidamente.

Su propia voz sabía que decir para hacerla sentir mejor y quitarle a el un peso de los hombros, porque quería decirselo desde hace mucho tiempo...

-Yo también te amo-susurró, haciendo que los ojos de la Hyuga voltearan hacia el, quién le sonrió con encanto antes de acercarse a ella...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y? Que tal? Espero que me dejen algún review, solo presionen el botón con el titulito,...**

**Gracias por leer, significa todo para mi, y de verdad espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos (Inner: Y saludos)**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka (Voy a dejar ChicaHiinata un rato)**


End file.
